


Bubble Dance

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefs:Valerian scene with Rihanna
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 17





	Bubble Dance

She pushed Vegeta down in the chair, a wicked grin on her face. “I have a surprise for you.”

One eyebrow perked up as he looked the woman over. She had his attention. 

With a smile, she pushed a button on her necklace. 

A flash of blue light. 

Suddenly, she was in black panties with matching pasties covering the center of each breast. 

The Saiyan’s eyes went wide. “What th-“

Another flash of light.

That creamy skin was now clad in all white leather, a small white cap with a cross cross on top of her head. 

Her ample breasts almost burst from the tight fabric.

Another flash.

His breath caught as he recognized a female replica of his Saiyan armor covering Bulma’s body. 

It hugged her curves tightly as she grinned down at him. A pink-lensed scouter sported her left eye. 

A naughty twinkle danced in her eyes. “You like it?”

He said nothing. But him quickly picking her up and tossing her on the bed a split second later was answer enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
